


Ёлка

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Ёлка в церкви огромная, но наряжают её почему-то только они двое.





	Ёлка

Ёлка в церкви огромная, но наряжают её почему-то только они двое. Вернее даже - один из них.  
Бадоу балансирует на самом верху стремянки, и почему-то Хайне кажется, что самая устойчивая вещь во всей этой конструкции из Нэйлза, стремянки, Рождественского ангела и сигареты - именно последняя. Бадоу водружает ангела на вершину и похабно ухмыляется:  
\- Вот так, пёса, и заканчивают свою жизнь праведники.  
Хайне смотрит молча и внимательно. Как Бадоу спускается, как спрыгивает с последних ступенек и склоняется к коробке с разномастной мишурой. Как снова взбирается на стремянку и, остановившись на середине подъёма, забрасывает мишуру наверх, а сам прикуривает очередную сигарету, неловко балансируя на хлипких ступеньках. Кончик сигареты вспыхивает в полумраке, Бадоу улыбается и принимается развешивать мишуру.  
Хайне молча скучает на широкой церковной скамье. Вероятно, он должен помогать украшать ель и зал, но не хочет. Какая-то апатия.  
\- Хей, пёса... - окликает Нэйлз. - Дай-ка мне коробку с шарами.  
Хайне отмирает, встаёт, протягивает коробку, ждёт, пока Бадоу вынет из неё три больших жёлтых шара, потом возвращается к скамье... но не садится, а идёт по проходу дальше, к дверям.  
\- Пёса? - Бадоу бездумно дёргается следом. И следом же и летит вместе со стремянкой. - Твою же мать, пёса! - хрипло смеётся Нэйлз, приземляясь на редкость мягко - прямо на блондина. От Раммштайнера пахнет чем-то неуловимым, перебивающим и смутный запах псины и собственный, табачный - Бадоу зарывается носом в пепельные пряди. Сильное гибкое тело под ним выгибается так, что сдержаться совершенно невозможно.  
Полумрак храма дробит и растворяет стоны и всхлипы, Рождественский ангел укоризненно взирает с вершины ели.  
\- Иногда, пёса рядом с тобой я себя чувствую законченным праведником, - морщится Бадоу и, косясь на ангела на вершине ели, осторожно усаживается на скамью. Сигаретный дым мятыми струями расплывается в царящем полумраке.  
\- Кончившим будет точнее, - возражает Раммштайнер, смотрит на припухшие губы Нэйлза и ухмыляется в ответ.


End file.
